Sweet Irony
by Googala2
Summary: Hashirama has offered a peace treaty to the Uchiha brothers... They decide to get revenge in a most unusual fashion... Warning: Madara/Hashirama/Izuna, evil humor, may scar brain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**WARNING: Mad snogging. This story may cause nose bleeds, foaming or watering at the mouth, loss of breath, increase in blood pressure, and other serious side effects. Please read at your own risk...**

**Madara/Hashirama/Izuna**

**Author's note: This was a challenge given to me by my friend. I'm not one to miss an opportunity to scare the heck out of people, so I accepted. Ku, ku, ku, I can still remember her facile expression when I said I'd do it. PRICELESS!!! Anyway, this is only my second ever sex scene and it's my ****first yaoi****. So if it sucks I apologize. **_**My first ever yaoi is a threesome...that's impressive.

* * *

**_

**Sweet Irony**

Madara paced the tile floors of his office, one fisted hand behind his back while the other gripped at the single piece of paper within his grasp, a look of utter irritation across his face. He had been doing this for a little over an hour now.

Silently raging.

Madara's livid crimson eyes intently scanned the paper, an ever present frown upon his lips. His sharingan was all but attempting to burn holes in the innocent sheet of paper, but much to his displeasure, the blasted thing remained.

What was it that was causing the Uchiha such aggravation? Well, the paper in his hands just so happened to be a peace treaty...

Given to him by Hashirama, _his arch rival_.

The dark, menacing charka rolling off Madara left an almost terrifying weight looming throughout his isolated chamber. A weight that would crush the spirits of all who dared linger within his presence.

Madara stopped suddenly, his face pointed to the ceiling and eyes closed in an expression of concentration. A shadowed frown still across his lips.

Hashirama...the man he respected most.

His rival.

His equal.

But there was something else he felt for the other man that Madara himself didn't fully understand. A feeling of longing that Madara had never before experienced until a few short months ago.

An aching in his chest.

What had sparked this he did not know, and for the longest time didn't care. However, the continuous reappearance of this deep foreboding longing was beginning to wear at his patience.

He was beginning to realize the cause of his newly acquired heart ache, and he didn't like it in the least. At least...

That's what he kept telling himself.

He lowered his head then, his eyes opening to reveal blood red eyes hardened to the likeness of steel. A darkly smirk crawled sinisterly along his smooth lips as he read over the contract one last time.

He knew exactly how to respond to Hashirama's treaty.

His smirk widened ever more menacingly, his piercing eyes aglow with wicked intent. "Izuna."

"Yes?" called the smooth voice of Madara's younger brother. The younger Uchiha had been leaning casually against the opposite side of the door, listening to his brother's restless pacing for some time now.

Madara wet his lips. "I've made my decision." Madara crossed his arms, though his younger brother couldn't see the gesture.

There was the light sound of shifting from the outside of the door, before the amused voice came. "And what would that be dear brother?"

Madara let his eyes slim devilishly. If Hashirama wanted peace, then let there be peace...

_His way._

---

Hashirama looked to the clear sky over head with calm brown eyes absently, his lips set into a firm frown, and a crease on his brow. Deep in thought.

What was going to be Madara's answer to the treaty?

Hashirama stopped his slow pace and slowly shook his head. Of course the Uchiha wouldn't agree to such ideals. Madara was never one to settle clan disputes by _peaceful_ negotiation. His damn pride wouldn't allow for that it seemed.

Arrogant bastard.

A glint of something unreadable flashed through Senju's dark eyes, before it was promptly replaced by an expression of displeasure.

Why did that man have to be so difficult? Couldn't he see the rational thought of such an alliance?

Then again, it was Madara Uchiha he was referring to. Arrogant, selfish, domineering, self-centered, egotistical, handsome...

Hashirama suddenly went rigid. Where had that thought come from? He waited in strained silence for his tense muscles to loosen a bit, trying to regain his rational state of mind. When had that thought even accrued to him? The thought that Madara, his long time rival, was handsome.

The memory came to him. Slowly, but still as vivid as he'd always remembered that day. The day he first met Madara and Izuna Uchiha so long ago.

Ah yes. Even then Madara had been an undeniably beautiful man. One that Hashirama knew he'd never be able to be with.

Why?

Simply because he was a Senju, and as he knew all too well, Madara was an Uchiha. An Uchiha who hated his guts.

So in the end, he had simply denied his feeling towards the Uchiha to himself, and it had worked for many years...until now that is.

Izuna too was a beautiful man. Less arrogant and selfish then his elder brother, level-headed, rational, clever...

Everything that so perfectly complimented his elder brother, Madara. Like Madara though, he could not pursue the young man, for there would be a heavy price to pay.

He knew all too well the bond those two shared.

A flash.

Steel glistened in the sunlight and the sound of metal meeting metal could be heard. Hashirama stood in a defensive position, sword at the ready for the next attack. A single kunai lay useless at his feet.

An ambush.

"Hashirama." Hashirama's eyes hardened at the voice, recognizing it instantly. "It has been far too long."

"Uchiha! Show yourself!" The Senju leader commanded, tilting his sword ever farther into a striking position. His armor clicked with each movement he made.

Izuna stepped out from behind a tall pine and made his way towards the other man. His fingers casually brushed against the trees he passed as he leisurely made his way down to the beaten trail.

Hashirama frowned. Damn Uchiha arrogance. It seemed even Izuna could be just as bad as his brother when he wanted to be.

"What do you want?" Hashirama questioned suspiciously, never taking his eyes off the younger man. But then his eyes noticed a flicker of blue from the far end of the trail behind him. "Madara." He acknowledged, glancing back to Izuna's older brother.

There was complete silence while Madara made his way down the pathway, heading towards the two men. His trademark fan gleaming in the flickering light before he passed under the forest's shadows. He stopped in a patch of nightly shade some distance from the two, his keen eye trained intently on the Senju leader.

Hashirama felt an uneasy chill run the length of his spine. He just had to run into the Uchiha brothers while alone and a fair distance from any sort of backup.

This could potentially get very messy, and the odds were not in his favor.

Izuna was the first to breech the silence, a placid smile on his face. "Shall we begin then?"

---

The sounds of earth crumbling, metal clashing, and heavy breath echoed throughout the isolated woodlands, causing flocks of birds to flee as their tree perches fell and shook beneath them. Fire scorched at the barren earth and the timbers of the land, leaving charcoaled smears across every tree and stone.

Blood was littered across the forest floor, painting the ground rust brown. Debris was scattered among the remains of what was left of a once proud forest, now made flat in the wake of battling tyrants.

Hashirama blocked Izuna's blade with his own, swiftly maneuvering to avoid a slash from his other hidden blade at the back. He tried to pull a dagger from his waist band with his free hand to attack the young Uchiha, only to find it gone.

A sharp pain hit the Senju full on as Izuna jumped away, avoiding the round house kick his elder brother had just landed on the other man's side. Having been able to take advantage of Hashirama's off-guardedness.

Hashirama coughed up blood at the impact, losing his balance temporarily and finally hitting the ground with great force. He glanced up to find Madara in possession of his missing daggers, a smug smirk on his face.

Cocky bastard.

So far the three hour long battle had been intense and raw, pouring blood and sweat from the three men in a way that only equals can bring about. So far though, the Uchihas were winning this battle, and Hashirama was near complete collapse.

Fighting one Uchiha was bad enough, but two was an unspeakable act even for him.

Hashirama got to his feet, taking another position though it was a bit off do to his fading stability. Madara came in at an awkward angle, and the Senju warily attempted to defend against the attack with his sword. He backed up, only to have to defend against Izuna's sneak attack to the rear.

For a brief second, Hashirama's vision blanked out, his massive blood loss now starting to affect his battle performance. Hashirama glanced back from Izuna and found Madara in position to complete a high-level fire jutsu. Unthinkingly, he couched into a low kick and tried to trip up Izuna's legs.

Before he could make contact though, he felt someone grab hold of his leg, swinging him into an unbalanced sway. His other grounded foot started to slip out from beneath him.

Hands grabbed under Hashirama's arms and yanked him backwards before he could react, all but forcing his back into the chest of the man behind him. He attempted to kick Madara, who had a hold of his legs, only to find his foot easily caught.

Hashirama was just too drained to lay any affective hits. His chakra reserves were near complete depletion from the battle and he had lost too much blood as is.

Damn Uchihas double teaming him.

"You look tired." Izuna noted aloud, looking down at Hashirama with now solid black eyes, a smug grin pulling at his lips. At the sound of the voice, the Senju leader could only look at the man holding his arms at bay.

Izuna had the Senju leader's arms locked with his own, forcing Hashirama's back into his hard chest. Madara on the other hand had a hold of Hashirama's thighs, holding each leg at either side of his waist, effectively immobilizing the Senju leader now that he hadn't the energy to struggle.

"Release me." Hashirama ordered through harsh breaths, straining the muscles in his back to push off the young Uchiha's chest. He blinked as blood dripped into his left eye from the shallow gash above his brow.

Hashirama felt Madara leaning over him then, still holding his legs in a firm grip. "Why would we do that?" The Uchiha mocked the man under him, beginning to rub small circles on the outer part of Hashirama's thighs with his thumbs.

"What are you doing!?" The Senju almost bellowed, but he was breathing too hard to waste the much needed air.

Suddenly, Hashirama felt his bottom hit the ground in a soft thud, his back sprawled out against Izuna's front and Madara kneeling between his legs, hovering over him predatorily. He jerked at the restraints Izuna had him in, but the young Uchiha did not budge.

"What are you..." The sudden look in Madara's intense eyes cut him short. He watched the Uchiha lean in ever closer to him, his hands sliding down the side of his thighs as he did so.

When he was a mere few inches away from the other man's face, Madara let a sinister smirk cross his lips, in full view for Hashirama to see. "You never answered my question Hashirama." The Senju tensed noticeably as Madara whispered this incitingly into his ear, feeling the Uchiha's heated breath smoothing caressing at his neck.

Hashirama could feel the heat from Izuna's breath glided across the back of his neck as well, leaving small tingling sensations where ever it touched. Then he felt smooth lips tracing the curve of his neck through the part in his hair. Izuna's tongue began to trace the side of his jugular in slow agonizing precision. Hashirama went stone rigid at this, his eyes turning an unsettled glance down at the young Uchiha's face.

"Hey brother..." Hashirama could feel Izuna smirk against the sensitive skin of his neck. Madara pulled away from Hashirama a bit, looking his brother in the face. "His clothes are in the way. We should fix that." At this Hashirama's eyes widened.

Madara smirked in agreement slipped off one of Hashirama's sandals. The Senju attempted to kick out at Madara, but it had no effect. Izuna slipped his agile fingers under the slick metal of the captive man's armor, using nimble fingers to unhinge the thick straps holding the plates in place. Hashirama's heart started to race. Nothing Hashirama had ever trained for had prepared him for this.

"I order you to stop this instant!" Hashirama ordered unthinkingly, causing Madara to pause from removing his other sandal and Izuna to stop releasing armor straps.

Madara stared into Hashirama's brown eyes with his own unrelenting crimson ones. "Stop." Madara repeated mockingly, wetting his lips. Without warning, he crushed his lips into Hashirama's, shocking the hell out of the Senju leader. After the brief contact though, he pulled away from his victim. "I don't take orders from anyone Senju."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!! I am Googala2's friend who asked for this story (pervy creature I am, yes) and you must review and say what you think! then, she will post the rest of it, consisting of smut. trust me. press the little button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...

* * *

**

**Sweet Irony**

Madara quickly slipped off Hashirama's remaining shoe and socks, but then immediately slowed his pace as he began to un-strap the armor holders Izuna had neglected slowly and deliberately. He was stretching this out for Hashirama, and both his younger brother and the Senju knew this.

Hashirama could only watch as the armor fell away from their bindings, lying limp on his still form. Madara removed it before starting to tug leisurely on the sash at Hashirama's waist.

Hashirama couldn't believe that Madara and Izuna were actually doing this.

He felt Izuna slide his hands across his waist, over his abs, then beginning an upward motion of unbuttoning his light undershirt. Then to the utter distress of the captive Senju, he saw Madara rear up, undoing to sash he himself wore and then pulling his own robe-shirt over his head.

Hashirama blinked at the sight. He had never in his entire life thought that he would see such an act as the one he was witnessing. It was unbelievable.

He felt Izuna's palm traveling down his chest, lightly tracing his fingers over his bare skin, then down his lower stomach until it began to slip under the fabric of his pants. Hashirama's thrashing immediately started up again as he glared daggers at Madara. "This is unacceptable Uchihas!"

Izuna rubbed his lips against Hashirama's hair, inhaling his earthy scent. "Is it really?" Izuna breathed against his sensitive ear, slipping his roaming fingers under his boxers and beginning to rub temptingly along Hashirama's limp length.

Hashirama gasped inwardly, fighting to control himself while Izuna bit and nibbled softly on his earlobe, working his way down his neck to the tender part of his collar bone. Never once did Izuna stop his rhythmic rubbing of Hashirama's slowly arising cock. Sweat was beginning to form on Hashirama's brow, mixing in with the blood there while his breathing became strained.

Madara's eyes slimmed, a small frown across his lips. "His pants are in the way." Hashirama's heart strained. "I want them gone now." Hashirama felt Izuna's hands move away, only to be replaced by Madara's more rough and impatient ones.

It did not take long until Hashirama found himself completely exposed to the roaming eyes of the Uchiha men constraining him, Madara and Izuna themselves now down to their pants themselves. All Hashirama could do now was watch as Madara started to remove those as well.

What should he have been feeling at the moment, Hashirama wondered to himself. Repulsed, angered, ashamed? Perhaps so, but that was not what he was feeling. If anything, he was actually feeling...lustful.

No! Hashirama mentally shook himself. This was not acceptable by any standards. This had to stop this all now.

"What do you intend to do?" Madara's voice inquired mockingly, as if reading Hashirama's mind. "Attack us perhaps?" The Senju would have, but he hadn't the charka left to, and Madara knew that.

Hashirama remained silent, turning his gaze away from the Uchiha. He was beginning to feel vulnerable in his increasingly worsening position, and he didn't like it. Especially since it was apparent to him Madara was feeding off his discomfort.

Madara felt a wave of anger consume him as Hashirama turned away. He had never liked being ignored, particularly not in a situation such as his. His hands immediately went to Hashirama's hair, gripping it tight enough to cause the other man to grit his teeth in pain.

Izuna sighed in hopelessness as Madara once again claimed Hashirama's lips in a much deeper and fuller kiss then the last, almost forcing the young Uchiha himself back with the force being exerted into it. That was going to bruise Hashirama's lips later, Izuna inwardly cringed.

Hashirama felt Madara's tongue force its way into his mouth, immediately beginning to dominate by brute force. However, that did not mean it was not enjoyable. It was hot and powerful, possessive and left a warm sensation in his lower stomach. Setting his nerves sprawling in tangling heaps of need.

It was then he noticed that Madara was without his pants, having likely removed it with his free hand. But now that hand was feeling down Hashirama's body, rubbing sensual along the curves of finely toned muscle. Sending shocking waves of pleasure to Hashirama's groin.

That wasn't the only thing Hashirama noticed though. Madara was greatly aroused. The pressure of something hard and firm against his inner thigh was a clear indicator and it left a severe ache in his own lower regions. He could feel his own erection starting to harden and twitch full of want for the other man.

Madara broke away from the kiss, smirking at the expression on Hashirama's face, and at the newly arisen erection he had. He wanted him, but he was too stubborn to submit willingly.

The Uchiha had expected as much.

Izuna let his hand trace down Hashirama's sides, gripping tightly at his hips and holding him in place as he stimulatingly rubbed at the skin there. He sucked at Hashirama's neck, easily finding his soft spot under a soft lock of hair and forcing the Senju to withhold a moan when he began to nibble at it expertly.

Why the hell did that Uchiha have to have such a talented mouth!?

Izuna finally stopped working on Hashirama's neck and released one of his arms. Hashirama was about to reach back and knock the young Uchiha away, but Madara stopped him before he could. Hashirama was still too weak from blood loss to do much about it, and from the look on Madara's face, he was enjoying the weakened state Hashirama was in.

Hashirama heard Izuna laugh lightly. "Maybe we should stop teasing, it looks as if we all have problems to deal with." Izuna stated in a disturbingly pleasant tone, releasing Hashirama and beginning to remove the remainder of his clothing.

Hashirama started to move backwards, but Madara pulled him back by his thighs easily. The Uchiha let a dark smirk cross his features as his hands grabbed hold of Hashirama's hips with such force that Hashirama actually let a gasp slip as his back hit the ground. Madara immediately noticed.

"You like that?" Madara whispered in his ear seductively, hovering over him with an overwhelming presence. Hashirama had never thought Madara to be _fatally_ beautiful before this, but now he was beginning to see the more animalistic side of the Uchiha.

It was horrifically arousing.

Izuna walked up to the two older men, coming to a crouch next to them. Hashirama's back was flat against the ground, hair flung out, breathing harsh, and legs held open by his brother's pressuring waist. His brother, being the dominator he is, was at the moment pinning the other man down by the arms and leaving a trail of wet and raw hickies down his exposed chest.

Hashirama could feel Madara's erection brush up against him each time he moved to gain better access to his body, sending tingles that made him crave more. The painfully familiar ache between his legs was now to the point of agony.

"I thought we going to stop with the teasing." Izuna reminded his elder brother, earning a signature death glare from him. Hashirama visibly grit his teeth, glaring intently at the Madara's throat given that he couldn't meet him face to face in the position he was in.

"What position do you want then?" Madara bit out, not at all pleased at being denied the pleasure of tormenting Hashirama till he was begging for mercy.

"I want to be bottom. This maybe the only plausible excuse I have to do so and I'm curious about what it feels like." Both Madara and Hashirama gave Izuna strange looks, not knowing what to make of this. Izuna only smirked. "Unless you want to be on the bottom, Madara." Madara tensed and growled deep in his throat, causing a vibrating sensation to wave over Hashirama. Izuna smirked then. "That's right, you've never done this with a man before, let a lone a threesome."

Madara was tempted to lash out at Izuna, but instead took to gripping harder at Hashirama's captured wrists. It didn't hurt him much, but Hashirama actually felt a little turned on by the aggression Madara could have when angered. He began to squirm internally.

Izuna sighed. "I guess I've have to show you then."

Hashirama began to once again struggle as Izuna flipped him so his back was nested firmly into Madara's chest and sitting on the older Uchiha's lap, not at all liking his body's own responsiveness to the love bites Madara was giving him from their new position. He could feel Madara's length twitching impatiently from under his rear, farther adding to his own need. Izuna then climbed onto Hashirama's lap as well, placing his legs on either side of Hashirama's hips.

Hashirama's erect member twitched and jolted expectantly against his will, and Izuna let a mischievous grin cross his lips. "I don't have the patience for preparation, and from the looks of it, neither does Madara." Hashirama stiffened at the understanding when he felt his exposed rear push farther down onto Madara's equally exposed lap. "Good luck." Izuna whispered sinisterly into his ear.

Slowly, Izuna lowered himself onto Hashirama's awaiting cock, feeling his tight ring of muscles tighten instinctually around the head of the hardened member entering him so fully. He grunted at the pain, but didn't stop his swaying movements, which were allowing him to more easily slide down the throbbing length pushing up within him. Hashirama could feel the tight heat engulfing him completely, stretching and tearing to accommodate him entirely. A grunt of pleasure escaped him as he felt Izuna's inner muscles squeeze on him. Why did he have to be so tight?

There was a sudden bump and Izuna stiffened as he was suddenly forced to fully accept Hashirama's pulsing member into his unprepared backside. Izuna glared at Madara, who had apparently grow tremendously impatient and hurried up the process. Izuna almost felt sorry for Hashirama because he was the one who was going to get it from his _hard hitting_ brother.

Izuna wrapped his legs around Hashirama's waist, snuggly seating himself in his lap and letting himself get use to having the man's girth within his virgin ass. He had never been _taken _before, he'd always been the one on top. He started to sway, earning a low moan from Hashirama and a death glare from Madara.

"Okay now." Izuna said, gasping a bit from the pain he'd just experienced. "Madara, now you get on top of Hashirama." He smirked evilly, something Hashirama didn't like.

Before Hashirama could even begin to think about what was going to happen, Madara had pushed him to his knees, using his own body as an object of force. Izuna's back slammed the ground as both Hashirama's hands landed on either side of his head, caging him beneath the man who was now beneath his elder brother's overbearing bulk.

Without warning, Madara grabbed Hashirama's hips and began to push himself deep into Hashirama's unready body, grunting and forcing his throbbing member as far as it would go into the unbearable tightness beneath him. At this, Hashirama gasped in pain, and tightened his fists into the grass below, trying to control his ragged breathing. Izuna looked up into Hashirama's pain clouded eyes and entangled his fingers within the soft brown locks, pulling him down into a deep and enticing kiss. He was trying to lessen the pain for the Senju.

Just as Hashirama started to return the kiss, he felt Madara begin to move within him. The pain was near unbearable as he felt Madara's wide girth moving in and out of him in a slow and steady rhythm. Hashirama felt Izuna's hands tighten in his hair. When Madara thrust his powerful hips forward, Hashirama's were forced into rhythm with him as well, so Izuna too was beginning to feel the pains of first movement.

Madara grunted from deep within his throat, his pace starting to speed up and his force becoming rougher and harder each time he forced his hips to jerk forward. He could feel himself going deeper into Hashirama's warmth with each thrust that rocked their hips together. Hashirama was starting to gasp now at the force, feeling the small tingles that traveled through his spine as Madara's hair grazed across his shoulder and back with each movement made.

He broke the kiss with Izuna just as the younger Uchiha's back began to arch up, trying to get more friction between himself and Hashirama, his breath becoming more speeded. Hashirama felt the sweat streaming down the side of his face and neck, but more then anything, he could feel the unbelievable heat that was building between them. He grabbed onto Izuna's hips and supported the young Uchiha as their bodies crashed together, both being rocked into the sway of Madara's rapidly growing movements. He could feel himself moving within the young Uchiha, keeping in perfect rhythm with Madara's own thrusts. He watched intently as sweat beaded across Izuna's body and began to drip off his nicely toned abs and chest.

Just as Hashirama was about to kiss Izuna again, a flash of blinding white specked his vision and he moaned in pleasure. Madara smirked and grunted as he bit into the soft flesh of Hashirama's shoulder, aiming his thrusts to hit that same delicious spot repetably, now finding great satisfaction in forcing those sounds from Hashirama's lips. Sweat was starting to leak down his face and gather at the base of his neck, mixing with the blood in his damp hair. His nails raked Hashirama's thighs as he felt the body beneath him becoming slippery with sweat.

Izuna raised himself ever closer to the man above him, beginning to see flashes of white invading his vision, clouds of hazy pleasure gripping at his mind. He felt Hashirama's face come to rest on his heated chest, even as he felt his brothers' thrusts becoming more erratic and dosed in urgency. Izuna could feel his brother's need, for each unrelenting thrust his brother gave, he could feel it through Hashirama's own leaking cock. It was an exquisite feeling and he briefly wondered why he'd never done this before. Being on bottom wasn't so undesirable. He felt a hand wrapped around his neglected member and found that Hashirama was now face to face with him. He gasped breathlessly as the Senju began to pump him in time with Madara's maddening thrusts, sending him into a fit of quaking pleasure.

Madara felt himself getting close to his climax. The heat and tightness of Hashirama was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he could feel himself speeding up his pace, needing so badly to release and ease the ache that was still deep within him. With each thrust he made he could also feel Hashirama and his brother coming closer to the edge.

There was a deep gasp as Izuna gave into a fit of powerful orgasms, his nails clawing mindlessly into Hashirama's sweat slicked shoulders as his semen shot across Hashirama's abs and fingers. His head rolled back and a moan of ecstasy escaped him in a long drawn-out gasp. Hashirama could feel the younger Uchiha go limp beneath him, still shaking wildly in blissful pleasure. Suddenly, his vision failed as he released his own fluids deep into the depths of Izuna's body, his own giving into violent spasms. His whole being shook with blissful ecstasy. Above him, he heard Madara grunt and release as well, filling Hashirama with his cum as he spasmed.

Hashirama felt Madara go slack on top of him, resting to full of his weight onto his back, and he himself fell limply on top of Izuna's still form. For the longest time, none of them moved, still exhausted by their earlier fight and now by their recent sex affair. They felt contented in the overwhelming hazy heat that was basking off them and the smell of sex and sweat that clung to their intertwined bodies.

Finally, Hashirama lifted his head from Izuna's steadily raising and falling chest, and looked back into Madara's dazed red eyes. "So I take it we are at peace then." He was still gasping weakly.

Madara returned the Hashirama's dreamy eyed stare, before a devilish smirk crossed his face and he gave the Senju a light peck on the cheek. He wiped away the blood and sweat that was smeared across Hashirama's cheek. "This is the closest your ever going to get." Hashirama frowned, but Madara only rested his head on the Senju's shoulder and breathed softly into his brown hair.

Izuna sighed, his eyes still closed. How ironic that nothing has changed even after all that. He smiled secretly at hearing Hashirama grunt in irritation above him when Madara tightened his hold on the other man's waist.

Madara still had his pride.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**YAY!!! the smexiness!!!!!! now you review, and say what you think of the smexiness. go on. I am not the author, i've stolen the computer, and she would like you to review. yes please?  
**


End file.
